Blessed
by Nane Reyes
Summary: John Doggett and Monica Reyes have a conversation after the episode "Release".


Title: Blessed

Author: Elaine or as people are used to say Nane Reyes .

Send feedbacks to: or 

Notes: All these characters belong to Chris Carter, Fox and etc. I don't intend to steal them, just use them to have a little fun!!

It's my first fic in English, so I would like very much to know your opinion. Please, email me.

Summary: After the episode "Release", Monica Reyes and John Doggett have a conversation. It's a short fic, so I hope you like it!!!

BLESSED

Monica was driving home and thinking about the happenings. It had been a relief for her to find him. And it had been a lot more for John. He had passed a decade of his life looking for the damn Luke's killer, and trying to stay away from the people he could love in order not to get hurt again. It was a feeling that she could never understand but respected. She knew he liked her but she wondered if it was with the same intensity she loved him. He had only shown her the dark part of his heart. The hurt one, with no will to carry on. She had been making an enormous effort to reverse that. She had been trying to heal every wound people had done to him, but she still got no answers about that. She hasn't known if there was any result yet. After all those years… But that afternoon had been a little different. He had come to her after scattering Luke's ashes to the wind, and he held her, with a strength she never knew he had. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment at the same time she felt his broken spirit. She remembered he had whispered something in her ear. It was: "Thank you for being there for me. You're the only one who did that through all these years". She didn't say anything, just smiled and kissed lightly his neck. They lost the sense of time in that comfortable embrace. After all that, Monica drove him home.

"Are you going to be fine?" – She asked, as soon as she parked the car.

"Yes, I think so." – He said with a weak voice.

"Don't you want me to stay here with you?"

"It's not necessary, Monica. You can go home and relax. It was a difficult day not only for me. You are tired too; after all it was you that helped me."

"Sorry for not believing in you all the time, John. But I was afraid you got frustrated again." – She said weakly as well.

"No problem. Now go. I'll be fine."

He looked sadly to her and then got out of the car. She hesitated a little but after she started the car and went home. And now she thought if it was the right choice, leaving him there by himself. And she wondered if she would like to be alone that night. Suddenly she decided: She had to go for him. She turned the car and went back in the direction of his house.

She entered in the house with her keys, after pushing the doorbell without any answer. She didn't find him in the living room or in the other rooms downstairs, so she went up to find him. He was in his bedroom, sitting in his bed, looking to a photo he had probably taken from the box beside him. She entered slowly.

"I think I was right about leaving you alone." – She pushed the box and sat beside him, putting her hand on his head. – "What are you looking at?" – She asked about the photo.

"This is the last photo we shot. He was so happy because he had won a new bicycle. This was shot in the same day."

Monica took a look at the photo and smiled

"I guess he was a blessed child."

"Yes, he was." – He said, remembering the happy times.

"You know, John, when I was a child my grandma used to say that when a kid dies it's because God needs new angels."

"And did you believe that?"

"It was my only comfort when my best friend died… "- she said with a little sadness in her voice.

"I am sorry, Monica. I didn't mean to hurt you." – He said turning his head to her.

"She died in a car accident. She was walking with her mother and a drunk guy came and ran them over. She died in a few hours." – She sad sadly.

"Why you never told me about that?"

"Because I hadn't had the opportunity yet… There are some things that we can't talk in the middle of an ordinary conversation, you know."

"How old were you?"

"Six. We were born in the same day. We had an extremely strong relation. When she died I felt a strong pain in my heart but I didn't know what was happening. After some time the news arrived at home. I was so shocked with the fact that I didn't say anything. I went to my bedroom and tried to figure out what had happened and why I had felt that. My grandma entered and then she told me the story about the angels. I told her about what I had felt and she told me that some people are gifted when they are born. And probably I was one of those people. She told me that I was blessed. And not just because I could feel those things but because I gave joy to all the people I knew and made them happy. She also told me not to be afraid of all those feelings that they would come and go throughout my life."

"So I guess that's when you started to be sensible to those things."

"Yes, That's right. But the fact is that I think my grandma was right. The blessed people are not those who are gifted when they're born. The blessed people are those who bring happiness and love to the rest of mankind. And I believe your son was one of those people, and so are you."

"And I believe your grandma was right about you. You are blessed in many ways. You not only bring happiness but you bring life to everybody. You brought me to life. A life that I had forgotten long ago."

She smiled. Now she had the answer. She was successful in her mission.

"Thank you, John. Thank you for letting me do that…"

He smiled back to her and looked to the box of photos. He searched for something inside it and then said:

"You know what? I have a beautiful photo to put in my new frame."

"Aren't you going to put Luke's?"

"No. I can put his in the other one. I think this photo here fits more this frame."

He showed her the photo and she smiled.

"What a thrill! I didn't even know you had this."

"But I do. And I think it's the most perfect and beautiful picture."

"How did you get that?"

"One day, when I went to your house, you entered in the bathroom to take a shower, and I came across this photo. I found it so beautiful, but I didn't want you to know that I had taken that. So I hid it and made a copy."

"And why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted something to remember you when you were not with me." – He put his arms around her – "You know what? I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Neither me without you." – She said putting one of her hands on his and the other on his face.

They kissed and then watched the sunset, Not thinking about the past, just in the present!

**THE END **

Please, don't forget to let me know your opinions

You can look for me in Orkut and msn too. In Orkut look for Elaine Trevizan de Souza, and msn look for 


End file.
